


Tinder

by PastelPunkPrincess



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Oral Sex, Partying, Texting, Tinder, Transgender, trans gerard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPunkPrincess/pseuds/PastelPunkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a Match!"<br/>You and Josh have liked each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. [1]

"Hey Ty! Look at this." Brendon held the phone up for Tyler to see. "Isn't he hot?"

"Yeah, I guess. What are you stalking peoples hot friends on Facebook again."

"No! I'm on Tinder."

"What's that?"

"Seriously Tyler? You really need to get out more man." Brendon looked at him and shook his head. "It's an dating app. Here I'll show you."

He scooted over on the couch and moved the phone so Tyler could see. 

"See. You get the app, log in with Facebook, then you answer some questions and shit, and it finds people in your area based on what you answered. Then you can look through the photos and decide who you like. If you like them just swipe right, if not swipe left. You can even read like a short description of them if you want. It's pretty cool."

He swiped through some photos showing him a bit and then stopped at one he liked. 

"Okay, so I like this one so I'm going to right swipe him. Then, let's say you and someone else both liked each other you get matched and then it opens a chat so you can talk to them. Right now I'm talking to like three guys but me and this guy Ryan have been really hitting it off. I think he might ask me on a date soon," He scrunched his eyes and cracked a huge smile. 

"I don't know. It still sounds sketch if you ask me."

"Oh don't be a baby Tyler. Come on. Don't you want to meet some hot guys?"

"Yeah, but..."

"But what? Here give me your phone."

Tyler reluctantly handed it over and Brendon downloaded the app for him. 

"Alright. Now have fun. I have to go get some groceries for my dorm. I'm out of everything, I swear."

Brendon jumped up from the couch and started heading for the door. 

"See ya man," he called over his shoulder pulling down his shades. 

"See ya." 

After he left Tyler stared at his phone for a bit but then decided against using the app and texted Pete instead.

 **TyJo Ho:** Are you still having that party at your house tonight?

 **PartyPete:** I can't I have a frickin test I have to study for. Not happy about it. >:(

 **TyJo Ho:** Uhhhhhh!!! Since when do you study for tests?

 ** **PartyPete:**** Since my grades started slipping. I'm sorry man but I can't. :(

 ** ** **TyJo Ho:****** Fine. Good luck man. See ya tomorrow.

 ** ** ** ** **PartyPete:********** K. Thanx.

He lay there staring up at the ceiling for a bit before he was beyond bored. He picked his phone up off his chest and opened up the Tinder app with a sigh. He quickly answered the questions and started going through the people it brought up.He left swiped through the first ten pictures and was about to give up when he found a hot guy.His thumb hovered back and forth over the top of the screen before he finally decided to swipe right.Suddenly a new window popped up.

_It's a Match!_

_You and Josh have liked each other.  
_

_[Send Message]_

_[Keep Playing]  
_

_"This guy liked me already? I just got on here."_ He smiled at that.

He clicked the send message button and quickly typed a hello before he could talk himself out of it.


	2. [2]

_"Hey, so were a match I guess."_

Tyler sat there staring at the phone waiting in nervous anticipation. He was just about to start beating himself up about sending a message when he got a reply.

 **Josh :** Yeah. lol I guess so.

 **Josh :** You're the only cute guy I've found on here so far that didn't have a stupid bio. I meanmost of these literally are just trolls, farmers, or douchebags looking for a quick fuck. No thanx.Not interested.

_"Oh. I don't even remember what I put in my bio tbh."_

**Josh :** Really? It was cute. You talked about how you like to play piano and sing and that you're in college. 

**Josh :** Also, your pics are super cute.There just simple but adorable and your smile is like heaven.It was honest and I liked that. I think you're really attractive and you seem like a cool guy. **  
**

_"Thanx. I'm blushing so hard right now tbh."_

_"Your bio is cool too. You play the drums and work at Guitar Center. I know where that is. Also, you're really hot in all your pics. Your hair is really cool and I like your gauges."_

**Josh :** Thnx. You should swing by some time so I can meet you on the reals. 

_"Haha Maybe after I get to know you better. No offense, I just don't want to possibly get murdered behind Guitar Center.:("_

****Josh :**** Lol You're all good. I feel you. There are way too many sketch people on here to not worry about that kind of thing.

 ** ** ** **Josh :******** Hey you want to play 10 Q?

_"Sure"_

****************Josh :**************** K. I'll go first. I'm going from basic to important. So 1. what's your favorite color?

_"Red"_

****************Josh :**************** I don't have one. lol I like them all. 2. what's your favorite food? ****************  
****************

_"Can Tacobell be considered a food because I like all of there stuff and I couldn't pick just one."_ ****************  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************Josh :**************** Dude! I love Tacobell. So yes that will count. 3. Favorite animal?

_"Sharks! There kind of cool but they also freak me out at the same time. That's why I hate going in the water."_ ****************  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************Josh :**************** Haha that sucks kind of. Mine is cats. I love them. Sometimes I wish I was a cat. Then I wouldn't have to go to work or worry about anything. Also, I would be frickin adorable and everyone would love me.  

****************Josh :**************** 4\. If money's no object and you could go anywhere, where would it be?

_"Hawaii. It's nice and warm there and really pretty. Plus I've always had a thing for ukuleles. I have one and I can play Elvis's Can't Help Falling In Love."_

********************************Josh :******************************** That's so cool! You'll have to show me some time. I really want to go to New York and stand on the top of the Empire State Building. :)

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Josh :************************************************ 5\. Hobby/something you like to do in your spare time. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
************************************************

_"That's not really a question but I like to write poetry. Not like sappy stuff, more like Tupac's The Rose That Grew From The Concrete. So rap poetry I guess."_

****************Josh :**************** Dude! That is so cool. I feel super lame. I just like playing the drums. :(

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Josh :******************************** 6\. What's your favorite movie?

_"I don't really have a favorite but I kind of like the Titanic."_

************************************************Josh :************************************************ I've never actually seen that movie, just bits and pieces. I don't have a favorite either. I like action movies though.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Josh :************************************************ 7\. What's the scariest thing you've ever done?

_"I climbed this really high tree once cuz I wanted to see what it looked like from up there. When I got towards the top the branch I was on started breakin and I almost fell. I won't be doing that again."_

************************************************************************************************Josh :************************************************************************************************ Ooh. I decided to do a backflip off this wall and I ended up twisting my ankle and getting so many bruises. I'm a bit of a daredevil.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Josh :************************************************************************************************************************************************ 8\. What generas of music do you like? ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
************************************************************************************************************************************************

_"I like rap, indie, electronic, hip - hop, alt rock, and some pop."_

************************************************Josh :************************************************ Cool. Same but alt rock is my favorite. There are so many sub-generas and good classic bands. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
************************************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Josh :************************************************ 9\. What's your favorite band/bands?

_"I don't have a favorite band but I really like The Killers. I feel like they have really influenced my personal style in some ways. I like how real they are, plus they're amazing."_

************************************************************************************************Josh :************************************************************************************************ I don't really have a favorite either but I like Rancid, NOFX, Sum 41, Metalica, and Brand New just to name a few.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Josh :************************************************************************************************************************************************ 10\. What would be a cool first date to you?

_"I think it would be cool to go out somewhere nice for dinner and then maybe something romantic afterword. I don't really know what."_

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Josh :************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ Alright. It's a date. ;)

_"Wow. That was smooth. I didn't think about that until after I answered."_

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Josh :************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************ Hey. You should add me on snapchat. My username is DJSpookyJim.

_"K. Give me a sec."_

_"Ok I added you."_

Tyler waited a bit and Josh sent him a snap. He pressed the little red square and held it down. It was a short video of Josh smiling and waving at him. He smiled and messaged him back. This was going to be really fun. Tyler was so glad he had tried the app now.


	3. [3]

Tyler sent him a picture of him making an amused face.

_["You have a beard now?"]_

Josh sent him a picture tilting his chin up so Tyler could see it better.

Tyler laughed at that and shook his head. Josh looked pretty good in a beard though, it framed his face well. Tyler took a picture of himself making a duckface and doodled a little picture of a cool hipster beard on it. When he was done he admired his work, laughing loudly at just how ridiculous he looked. He quickly sent it to Josh before he could be embarrassed of it and prayed he would find it as funny as he had.

_["You're just jealous of mine."]_

After 10 minutes of worrying about Josh's reaction he finally received a reply and cautiously opened it. It was a video of Josh and he was laughing so hard he was crying. Through the tears and fits of laughter he was trying to speak. 

"Tyler....Ty...oh..oh my gosh....Tyler...th..that is the...that is li..like the funniest thing....oh..oh my gosh,"he wheezed out between bursts of laughter.

Tyler was pretty sure his heart stopped from watching the hot boy be over whelmed by emotion. It was the cutest frickin thing he had ever seen and Josh's laugh was adorable. It made Tyler want to reach through the screen and squeeze him in a giant hug, but he couldn't. 

Josh sent him another video after a few minutes. His face was still slightly red from laughing and he breathed out a big sigh before he spoke.

"Well night Ty. This was a lot of fun. I'm so glad I met you. I can't wait to talk again tomorrow. Bye."

He ended with that huge smile that Tyler loved and it pretty much shot him over the moon with happiness. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to meet such an awesome guy like Josh.

He looked at the time on his phone, 12:30 am. Wow, had him and Josh really been talking that long. It had been 6 when he texted Pete. He didn't want this to end already, they had been having so much fun together. Tyler really liked this guy and all he wanted to do was talk to him forever. 

Reluctantly he messaged him back.

_"Night Josh."_

Tyler got up off the coach stretching slowly with a yawn and went to get ready for bed. As Tyler walked down the hall he noticed that both his dorm mates were asleep already, their doors closed and locked. Tyler sighed and pushed his door open, closing it behind him and tossing his phone on his nightstand. 

After he changed his clothes and brushed his teeth he crawled into bed and just laid there. He sighed as he thought about his new interest, his heart over whelmed with joy. Tyler had been crazy over boys before but never like this. He could already feel himself falling for this guy very quickly and thanked his lucky stars that he had taken a chance. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler and Josh messaged back and forth and snapped each other stupid pictures between his classes all day. They were currently in a contest to see who could make the silliest face and Josh was winning. This only made Tyler more determined to not be defeated, but he became a bit embarrassed when a girl caught him making a particularly weird face. He decided to end the little battle and just declare Josh the winner.

_"You win man. I can't do this anymore. Some girl just caught me making faces and stared at me like I was crazy. She got up and left. I'm pretty sure she just told her friend I'm a psycho."  
_

**Josh :** Ha! Yes! Victory is mine. And you are psycho for thinking you could win against me. 

**Josh :** Ooh. What do I get for being the winner?

_"The joy of knowing you are more of a weirdo than me? :)"_

****Josh :**** No. ;P

 **Josh :** I know. How bout you sing for me Tyler. You don't have to do it right now, but sometime today. Pleeeeeease.

_"But I'm not really that good. Besides what would I sing?"_

******Josh :****** What ever you want. I just want to hear you. I bet your really good. ** ** **  
******

**Josh :** It doesn't hv to be real long. Just a short clip, but don't sing happy b-day or something stupid. Sing me a song you really like.

_"Okay. I will later. I still have one more class for today."_

_"Wait. Do you go to college?"_

****Josh :**** No. I can't afford it. Hence me spending my days working at Guitar Center.But it's fun here. I get to sell instruments and talk to some pretty cool people.

 ** ** **Josh :****** Almost everyone that works here is in at least one band. One guy has been in 6. I was impressed.

_"Hmm. That sounds pretty cool I guess. I've never actually been in there before. I probably should. I need to get some sheet music for my piano."_

******Josh :****** Yes! I could give you the grand tour.

 ** ** ** ** ** **Josh :************ I bet you'd love it.

_"Are you trying to get me to come see you Josh?"_

******************Josh :****************** Idk is it working?

_"Yes."_

************************Josh :************************ Yay! OMG! When?

_"How bout later this week. Probably Saturday."_

******************************Josh :****************************** K. I only work from 1-3 on Saturdays.

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Josh :************************************ OMG! I'm so excited, I just literally squeaked like a little girl.

"Lol!"

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Josh :****************************************** Yeah, some big dude with a man pony, face piercing, and some sort of death metal shirt is staring at me now. He probably thinks I'm some gay weirdo.

_"Well that's because you ARE a gay weirdo."_

************************************************Josh :************************************************ I'm not a weirdo. Weirdos like stalk little kids in the park and drive around in old beat up vans.

_"That's a pedophile."_

_"Weirdos just do things like pterodactyl screech and fangirl in the middle of Guitar Center."_

******************************************************Josh :****************************************************** Bite me. ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
******************************************************

_"Lol. Well ttyl. Have to go to class. :("_

********Josh :******** K. Bye Ty.

_"Bye Jish."_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ** ** ** **  
********

Tyler had been in class for maybe 20 minutes when he got a text from Pete. _  
_

**PartyPete :** I just got done with my frickin test. I need to do something fun now. Make up party at my house, tonight at 8. You comin? 

**TyJo Ho :** Yeah. I guess so. Who else is going?

 **PartyPete :** A lot of people. Like everyone. So you better go or you'll be missing out.

 **TyJo Ho :** K. I'll be there.  


****PartyPete :**** Yes! Trust me man. This party is going to be sick.

 ** ** **PartyPete :****** See ya there.

 ** ** ** **TyJo Ho :******** See ya. ** ** ** **  
********

Tyler was not really a party animal like his friend Pete but he would never turn down a chance at free food, beer, and fun. If this party was going to be as sick as Pete promised, than it would be no exception. Tyler usually wasn't good at being social but get some drink in him and he could party with the best of them.

To tell the truth, Tyler couldn't wait to get to the party. He hadn't done anything fun in a week and the stress of school was taking its toll. He didn't want to end up in his room alone again tonight, bored out of his mind. Bad things happened when he was bored and alone. All these little bad thoughts came and whispered in his head their evil intentions and sometimes he listened. 

No, he was going to have fun and live it up. He was going to go this party and have the time of his life. 


	4. [4]

Tyler pulled up outside the house and there were already a million cars parked haphazardly, anywhere they could find room. As he walked up to the house he could hear the bass pounding and people yelling. He nearly got knocked over, as a man wearing a lampshade on his head and nothing but an inner tube around his waist raced out the door screaming. He stood there confused for a bit before Pete saw him through the open door and made his way over.

"One hell of a party don't you think," he yelled over the music and smiled.

"Yeah."

"Come on. I'll get you a beer."

He followed Pete threw the crowd of dancing drunk people to the kitchen where a tall man in dark sunglasses and a tight blue polo was guarding the beer.

"Give him a beer Rickey."

The man named Rickey promptly pulled one from the case, popped it open, and handed it over. Tyler took it with a smile which Rickey did not return, so he decided to avoid him if at all possible. He turned to Pete instead who was already finishing his probably second beer, and followed him back into the crowed living room.

"I have someone I want you to meet," Pete stated as he made his way to the corner of the room by the couch.

Once they arrived he pointed to a dark haired man in a beanie sitting on the couch, "This is Tallon."

Tallon stood up and offered his hand to Tyler, "Nice to meet you..."

"Tyler."

Tallon smiled,"Nice to meet you Tyler."

Tyler smiled back nervously and fiddled with his beer can. Tallon was really cute. He had this sexy 5 o'clock on his jawline and bright blue eyes that Tyler couldn't look away from. His black hair was spiked up at the front where it stuck out of his beanie and some around the bottom by his neck.

"Here. Sit with me Tyler," Tallon motioned to the empty spot beside him on the couch as he sat back down.

Tyler obliged and turned to see Pete had already taken off. Tyler secretly cursed him knowing that this had been yet another of Pete's attempts to set him up with a guy. Although, if Tyler got stuck talking to anyone at this party he was glad it was Tallon. Despite the fact that Tallon was sitting on a couch at a college party like this, instead of having fun, he still seemed to be a very interesting guy.

"So what's your major," Tallon asked as he turned to Tyler, taking a sip from the solo cup in his hand.

"I'm a music therapy major. I have always wanted to use music to help people, so I'm really happy about my major so far."

"That's really awesome Tyler," he smiled setting down his cup on the end table beside him, "I'm graphic design. I'm not really sure what I want to do with that yet though. But hey, I still have a few years to figure it out so I'm not too worried."

"So, uh. How do you know Pete?"

"Well unlike how most people meet him, we didn't have sex together," he laughed, "I met him in my college algebra class freshman year; he was in my study group along with two other guys. He's a pretty great dude. Not good with math though."

Tyler laughed at that and decided that Tallon was a pretty great guy. Soon the song that was playing changed and Tyler recognized it instantly as his favorite and started humming along.

"Hey you know this song," Tallon questioned.

"Yeah. It's like my favorite."

"Mine too," he said as his whole face lit up.

They both started singing along, dancing and air micing, the whole bit. When it was over they were both laughing and shaking their heads. Tyler was surprised that he was actually having a great time with this guy and he wasn't even drunk yet.

"Hey, can I have your number," Tallon asked after a bit.

"Oh. Yeah sure." Tyler fumbled in his pocket for his phone and pulled it out.

"Here. Let's trade phones."

They quickly traded and typed in each others numbers. Tyler just got his phone back when a very drunk Brendon, wearing booty shorts and a bright pink bra, collapsed in his lap suddenly. Tyler yelped and scrunched his eyes in pain and Tallon had barely jumped out of the way in time. Brendon smiled up at Tyler with the stupidest grin on his face and Tyler just wanted to slap it off of him.

"Well uh...see you around Tyler," Tallon said as he tried to get away from the idiot in Tyler's lap.

Tyler just scowled down at Brendon who was currently laughing like a crazy person and trying to cover his mouth, failing miserably.

Tyler shoved him, "Get off Brendon! You're squishing me."

Brendon snorted and bust into laughter again, "Sorry Ty!"

He finally rolled him off after ten minutes of him flailing around like a fish and hitting Tyler in the face a couple times. Brendon managed a slumped over posture sitting next to him on the couch.

"Have you seen Ryan! That shits fucking dooope!"

Tyler gave Brendon a disapproving look and debated answering before a man with brown hair and a girly face came walking up to them.

"There you are Brendon," he turned to Tyler, "I'm sorry about him. I didn't know he was going to get drunk."

"RYAN," Brendon screamed out scaring everyone and drawing some looks.

"No. It's okay. Unfortunately I know him," Tyler sighed, "You must be the Ryan he talks about."

Ryan blushed. "He talks about me to you?"

"I did not," Brendon interjected and swatted at Tyler receiving another glare.

"Well I think I'm going to get another beer," Tyler stated looking down at his empty can and scrambling off to get away well Brendon was distracted.

"Okay," Ryan smiled back and turned to yell at Brendon, who was trying to pour a cup of beer on himself.

Tyler did not have enough alcohol in his system for this. He quickly made it into the kitchen again and got another beer from Rickey who was still just as menacing as before. He decided to avoid the living room in fear of running into Brendon again and headed toward the dinning room instead. Once he got there he just about spewed from seeing the sight before him.

Pete was currently wearing a bobbed blond wig, a sparkly dress, and swinging from the chandelier. He was singing at the top of his lungs and people were laughing well videoing it with their Iphones.

"I wanna shwing from thu chandlier thu chandLIER," he belted at full blast.

Pete was going to hate himself tomorrow that was for sure. He jumped down onto the table and started shaking his butt with his hands on his hips and Tyler lost it. Then just when he thought it couldn't get worse, Brendon made another appearance jumping on the table and joining in.

Tyler was defiantly not drunk enough for this.


	5. [5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning

Tyler didn't remember how he and Tallon had gotten into the upstairs bedroom, but right now he didn't care. Tallon was busy kissing him, all sloppy and passionate, making it hard for Tyler to think of anything else. Tallon's hands dove eagerly under Tyler's shirt as he bit at the other boy's bottom lip. **  
**

He got up to Tyler's nipples and rubbed them in slow circles sending a pleasant shudder through his body.

"You like that baby," he slurred, his voice heavy with lust and alcohol.

"Oh, fuck yes! Please Ta...please Ta..Tallon. Oh fuck! Please," he whinned.

Tyler was growing achingly hard as Tallon trailed kisses across his jaw line and started down his neck, causing him to pant hard and make little moans in the back of his throat. Tallon sucked at the tender skin on his neck leaving small purple bruises, but damn they felt so good. Tyler's breath hitched as he moved his hand down the younger boy's body slowly and started palming his aching bulge through his jeans.

He was moaning pretty load now and Tallon sat back to tug off his and Tyler's shirts, throwing them to the floor and shaking with anticipation. He trailed a finger slowly down Tyler's zipper and the pressure made him hips buck in desire.

"Please...Oh p..please. Fuck me Tallon! Oh Tallon! Fuck!"

"Oh fuck Tyler! You're so pretty when you beg baby. Tell me...tell me what you want me to do. Tell Tallon what you need baby. Oh fuck! Oh!"

Tyler reached a hand up shaking and grabbed Tallon's hips pulling him towards himself.

"I need you...baby. I need you to... to fuck me Tallon. Please!"

"Oh, Tyler! Yes!"

Tallon quickly took off both their jeans and straddled Tyler. He ground down with his hips into the younger boy's crotch, supplying glorious and much needed friction to Tyler's throbbing cock. Tyler could feel the other boy's hard on pressing tight against his own and he arched his head back, drawing in a breath through his teeth and whining in pleasure.

"Oh, I like it when I make you feel good Tyler. I love to hear you moan." 

"Oh Tallon! Ugh! Ooooohhh! Mmmm," he whimpered.

"Oh, fuck! Like that Ty. Fuck! So good. You're so pretty Tyler, so pretty like this baby."

Tallon quickly pulled down Tyler's boxers letting his aching erection spring free. He spreed Tyler's legs and getting between them bent down, his hands grasping each thigh. He gave them a squeeze as be licked up the length of Tyler's cock. Tyler let out an embarrassingly loud moan as Tallon began swirling his tongue around on his tip and teased his slit. He took Tyler into his mouth and pushed down taking him all in. The delicious warmth, slickness of his spit, along with his soft lips and tongue were driving Tyler crazy as he bobbed up and down.

He got up and Tyler whined from the loss of Tallon's beautiful mouth around his cock. He pulled off his own boxers reveling his considerable length. Slowly he pumped himself a bit and then moved his hand down as Tyler put his own to replace it. Tallon massaged his balls letting out beautiful moans of pleasure as Tyler continued pumping him. He watched as Tallon bent over his arm positioning himself on his hands and knees so Tyler could watch as he move his finger to his own entrance.  

He began to finger himself for Tyler, teasing him as he had to watch the erotic display. Tyler's cock now more than ever ached to be in him as he watched him push in another finger easing in and out and stretching. Tallon pressed a little further down into himself and his fingers brushed his prostate. He bucked hard into Tyler's hand that was still reached around him pumping his cock. Tyler couldn't take the display much longer and tugged at Tallon's hand letting him know he couldn't wait anymore. 

Tallon got up, turned to face Tyler, and pushed him hard back onto the bed. Then he crawled on top of him and began kissing him hard as he ground down into Tyler a few times. He did it just enough to relieve some of the tension but not enough to help at all and then sat up and reached into the drawer to get some lube. He smiled at Tyler as he poured it on hand and started pumping him, coating his dick with the slick substance. Tallon lined his entrance up over him as Tyler held his dick steady. Slowly he pushed down adjusting to the stretch and began riding his dick, Tyler moaning loudly beneath him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tyler opened his eyes his head was pounding and the sunlight that poured through the blinds burned. He squinted hard and tried to remember what had happened last night. He jolted up with the sudden small flashes of memory and looked beside him. Tallon wasn't there and his clothes were gone from the floor too. Tyler buried his head in his hands as the anger of letting himself become a one night stand flooded him. He punched the bed with a grunt of frustration and slowly got up to put his clothes on. 

The walk downstairs was a blur of memories from last night and Tyler's internal conflict with himself. He stumbled into Pete's kitchen and opened the medicine cabinet to get an Aspirin. As he was filling himself up a glass of water at the sink he heard a groan come from the dining room. He walked over to investigate, popping the pill into his mouth and washing it down. 

When he go there he found two things. One being a very hungover Pete on the couch trying to get up. He was still dressed as a girl but now he had lipstick smeared all over his face and someones number Sharpied on his chest. Then the other being a sleeping Brendon butt naked on the couch, his junk being covered only by a red solo cup. 

Tyler cringed badly and thanked God for solo cups as he vowed never to party like that again. 


	6. [6]

After leaving Pete's house Tyler decided to go home and sleep off his hangover until his classes later. He threw all his papers and his laptop on his desk curled up in his sheets, covering his face against the sunlight. He had just fallen asleep when his phone went off. He groaned in frustration and quickly grabbed it off the desk beside him. 

  
**Tallon ;) :** Hey did you go home already? I went to get us some coffee and you were gone when I got back. 

Tyler sat there with one eyebrow raised staring at the phone. Tallon had went to get him coffee? Tyler began to question if Tallon had really been as drunk as him. The last thing that Tyler would have done in his hungover state would be to wake up early and get coffee for Tallon. So why had Tallon? Something seemed like a lie here but Tyler's head hurt to much to think about it. He quickly texted back a reply. 

**Tyler :** Sorry. I thought you had left. I'm pretty hungover still. Maybe we can go for coffee sometime and make up for it. 

**Tallon ;) :** K. Sounds good. See you then. :) **  
**

Tyler shook head thinking, " _whatever dude_ ," and went back to sleep. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler had survived class that afternoon and was now so glad to be done. He was never partying like that on a school night again that's for sure. He wanted to talk to Josh but he felt so guilty for what had happened last night that he couldn't bring himself to. He checked his phone though and saw that he had 7 texts from Josh yesterday. 

****Josh :**** Hey. Are you out of class yet?   
_3:50 pm_

 ** ** ** **Josh :******** You out now?  
 _4:20pm_

 ** **Josh :**** Hello? Earth to Tyler! ** **  
**** _5:00pm_ ** **  
****

 ** ** ** ** ** **Josh :************ Okay I guess your just busy, cuz it's like 7 so you cn't still be in class.  
 _7:02pm_

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Josh :**************** It's like 10 now. Are you okay? ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
**************** _10:00pm_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
****************

 ** **Josh :**** Look if you don't want to talk anymore that's fine. I'll stop bugging you.All you had to do was say so.   
_10:50pm_

 ** ** ** **Josh :******** Um so bye? It was nice getting to know you a guess.  
 _11:30 pm_

Tyler was not going to let Josh go. He didn't know what the hell this Tallon thing was, but Josh was a great guy and he was not going to mess this up. He swallowed past the guilt in his stomach and decided to apologize. 

_"I'm so srry man. Please don't leave. I was at a party last night and got really drunk. It was probably a good thing I didn't text you back. I would hv said stupid stuff that I would regret later."_

_"Please forgive me. I shouldn't hv been such an idiot. I should hv just stayed home and sang that song you asked for."_

****Josh :**** You've returned from the dead!!! Quick sound the church bells and hold a feast in the great hall! ****  
****

_"Yeah srry. I'm never doing that again. :/"_

****Josh :**** That bad of a party huh?

_"You hv no idea."_

********Josh :******** Yeah. Ain't about that life.To crazy for me.

_"I feel like yes."_

_"Well even though it was bad it was also the best thing ever?"_

****Josh :**** O.o ****  
****

_"Yeah. I hv some insane friends and they did some super funny shit last night."_

****Josh :**** Ooh ooh tell me!

_"How bout i let you meet them instead?"_

****Josh :**** DO IT!!!!

_****Josh Dun has been added to the group** ** _

_********[WARNING THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS: a derogatory term and mentions male genitalia ] ****  
** ** _

**TyJo Ho:** This is my friend Josh! Say hi guys!!!

 **Spank Myrearo:** Hi guys!!!

 ** **PartyPete:**** ditto

 ** **Brendonedid Urearie:**** Ooh, fresh meat! ** **  
****

 ** **GayWay:**** Keep it in your pants Brendon!

 ** **Brendonedid Urearie:**** GayWay? Is that like Subway? Yes, I would like a footlong please!! XD ** ** ** **  
********

 ** ** ** **GayWay:******** I hope you choke on it and diebitch ** ** ** **  
********

 ** ** ** ** ** **PartyPete:**** ******** Naw. He is too much of a big mouth for that. *le sigh*

 ** ** ** ** ** **Brendonedid Urearie:************ You're both just jealous cuz more for daddy! ** ** ** ** ** **  
************

 ** ** ** ** ** **PartyPete:************ *gagging noises*

 ** ** ** ** ** **Spank Myrearo:************ Now who's giving blow jobs Pete? And besides, we all know that Gee's footlong is just for me!

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **PartyPete:********** ************** Bite me Iqueero! 

**************TyJo Ho:************** WTF is going on guys?!??!Stop being so r00d!!

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Spank Myrearo:************************** Shut up Jo Ho! This is an emo war!!! Don't concern you! ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
**************************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Josh Dun:**************** Guuuys!!! I want a kool gay nickname too!!!

****************_Josh Dun has changed his name to Dun's Buns_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************Dun's Buns:**************** Yay!!!! Hi guys!!!!

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **TyJo Ho:************** Srrsly Josh?!?!*facepalm* ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Brendonedid Urearie:******************** I like him already! ;)

 ** ** ** **GayWay:******** Go stick Ryan's cock back in your mouth and STFU

_**Brendonedid Urearie has been removed from the group  
** _

**TyJo Ho:** Who else would like to join him? 

**PartyPete:** Nope!I'm good. :(

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Spank Myrearo:************************** same!

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **GayWay:********************************** ^

**********************************_Brendonedid Urearie has been added to the group_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************************TyJo Ho:************************************ Now cn you behave?

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Brendonedid Urearie:********************************************************************** fine but one question though

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **TyJo Ho:********************************************************************************************************** *rolls eyes* shoot

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Brendonedid Urearie:******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************** Are you and Josh fucking? Cuz if not I would like to meet him. 

_**Attached image:** _

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_TyJo Ho has left the group_ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	7. [7]

**Dun's Buns:** haha nice face Brendon

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Brendonedid Urearie******************** : thank you. my mother gave it to me :)

********************_Brendonedid Urearie has added TyJo Ho to the group_   
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

****Brendonedid Urearie:**** Hey! Don't you fuck off bitch! I asked you a serious question. 

_**TyJo Ho has left the group** _

****Brendonedid Urearie:**** r00d!

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Dun's Buns:******************** Naw we're not fucking

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Dun's Buns:************************************ yet ;) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  
************************************

 **Spank Myrearo:** I ship it!

 ** ** **Spank Myrearo:** **** #Joshlerisreal

 ** **PartyPete:**** I'm making t-shirts. Who wants one?

 ** **Brendonedid Urearie:**** Hey! No! You're such a cockblock right now!

 **GayWay:**  Can you please stfu and stop being such a fuckboy Brendon?

 **PartyPete:** I think the universe would implode if he did.

 **PartyPete:** What happened to that guy from last night Brendon? Why don't you go hit him up?

 **Brendonedid Urearie:** I think he is embarrassed to be seen with me again after we made YouTube. :(

 **GayWay:** That shit made my day! You guys got like 1k views in like 2 hrs, that is better then that dumb cat video and that shit is still viral.

 **PartyPete:** Oh no. I'm never going to live this down. This is worse then when my fucking nudes leaked. This kids, is why you shouldn't get drunk.

 **Dun's Buns:** It's on YouTube?!?!Someone send me the link please!

 **GayWay:** Done!

 **GayWay:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YJ85Sxi4AX8

**Spank Myrearo:** This is why me and Gee stay home. We are good little angels. Love us!

 **Brendonedid Urearie:** Really?Need I remind you of the Walmart incident? How you and Gee got band for life.

 **Dun's Buns:** Ooh! Ooh! What happened?

 **GayWay:** Oh gosh.

 **Brendonedid Urearie:** They got really high, dressed in tutus and crowns and shit, and ran through Walmart yelling about how they were and I quote "sparkling rainbow princess motherfuckers." Also Gee kept assaulting costumers, beating them with their boa and yelling "bow down peasant" and making fun of what they were wearing.

 **GayWay:** Hey, that women had it coming! Who the fuck wears a purple sank tank, hot pink spandex, and neon green legwarmers. Bitch! The 80's called, they want their horrible workout video clothes back.

 **Spank Myrearo:** Ughh. Never again. Drugs are bad m'kay.

 **Dun's Buns:** You guys seem so fun. I need to meet you all and Ty! Help me! I have zero fun friends.

 **PartyPete:** Yes! We're doing this! Operation Fun Friends is on!

 **PartyPete:** We need to all meet up! Is everyone free tonight?

 **Brendonedid Urearie:** Yes! I'm so down!

 **GayWay:** Of fucking course you would be. *rolls eyes and smh*

 **GayWay:** Yeah I'm sure me and Frank cn be there.

 **Dun's Buns:** Yay! I get off work at 4:30. We cn all meet at the Pizza Hut on 6th street.

 **PartyPete:** Woot! I lv that place! Did I mention that pizza is the love of my life guys?

 **GayWay:** Why do I have the horrible feeling we're all about to get band from a pizza place?

 **Spank Myrearo:** Oh, come on Gee! It will be fun. The fourth member of the Crazy Emo Fuckboys awaits us at Pizza Hut!!! Welcome to the Black Parade motherfucker!!!

 **Brendonedid Urearie:** Great math Frank, but there are five of us here. Not four.

 **Spank Myrearo:** That's not a mistake dumbass. You're not in the club. You are both crazy and probably a bigger fuckboy than Pete,  but you are far from emo. You're frickin Punk Pop and you know it. 

**Brendonedid Urearie:** I feel so attacked:"(

 **Dun's Buns:** It's kool Brendon. I still want to meet you.

 **Brendonedid Urearie:** Well in that case I won't disappoint big boy.

 **PartyPete:** I think I just threw up a little.

 **Spank Myrearo:** XDDDDDDDDDDDD

 **GayWay:** Literally same Pete.

 **Dun's Buns:** Alright I'm asking Tyler to join us. I'm sure he will show if I ask him.

 **Dun's Buns:** OMG! I just realized that this will be my first time meeting him. Fuck! I'm so excited!!! I am literally a 13 year old girl right now. *inhuman noises*

 **PartyPete:** Me too! You two are so cute! I can't wait!

 **Dun's Buns:** k. ttyl guys!:DDDDDD


	8. [8] The Collision Of Your Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Drug reference and consumption at the end

Tyler looked at his phone while he was doing his homework and saw a text from Josh.

 **Josh :** HeyI was wonderin if you might want to meet up this afternoon. I really wanted to take you out and finally get to meet you. Can we go for pizza at Pizza Hut on 6th at 4:30?I want to see you.  ;) **  
**

"Yes!!!" Tyler jumped up and shouted, knocking his homework to the floor and causing someone to bang on the wall, yelling at him to keep it down.

He was so frickn excited that he would finally get to meet Josh. He quickly sat back down and replied to him. 

_"Sure! I can't wait. I'll finally get to meet you irl."_

**Josh :** Ikr!!! See you there.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **  
**

Tyler barely made it through the door of the pizza place when he was tackled by an overly eager Josh and hugged till he couldn't breath, getting spun around before he was finally placed on the ground. After Tyler recovered from nearly pissing himself in fright, he gazed back at Josh, who was standing in front of him with a huge smile. He looked like an excited little kid and Tyler couldn't help but be caught by the same infectious energy.

"I can't believe it! You're real! You're here! Oh my GOSH!," Josh rushed out and looked like he was about to explode at any minute. 

Tyler giggled at how cute he was and his heart bubbled with giddiness. Josh was so frickin adorable in real life. 

"Ooh! Come on!" Josh grabbed his hand and tugged him to the back of the room where the booths were against the walls. 

Tyler followed behind him eagerly until he laid eyes on where they were headed. The back corner booth was filled up by none other than the frickin emo brigade. Tyler started back pedaling and trying to hide behind Josh but it was no use, because they had already spotted him and waved excitedly. 

"TyJo! My man! What's up!" Brendon greeted, standing up and annoyingly shoving his butt in Pete's face, as he bent over the table. 

Pete made a disgusted face and pushed as far as he could up against the wall to get away like Brendon had the plague, causing Frank to erupt in a fit of pot giggles and smack Brendon's ass hard. Brendon yelped and shot back down into his seat, giving Frank a death glare and rubbing his soar buns. That caused Gerard, Pete, and Josh to all start laughing so hard they were crying and turning red.

"D-did... did ya see...his...his face?" Pete wheezed between laughs and smacked his hand on the table.

Brendon punched Pete in the arm, which immediately caused him to whine and push him out of the bench and onto the ground in retaliation. 

"ALL OF YOU STOP NOW!" Tyler yelled. 

Everyone stopped and fell into shocked silence, staring at him as he breathed heavily in anger. 

"Is everything all right Tyler?" Pete quietly questioned after a while. "I mean you usually like to have fun. Did something happen the other night at the party?"

"No. I'm fine. I just...You guys are just so embarrassing all the time. This is my first time getting to meet Josh ever and you guys are making it horrible." 

Although, If Tyler was being honest, yesterday something did happen and maybe it was affecting him. He hadn't really thought about it and he didn't really want to. Plus it was none of their business and he didn't want to worry Josh or let him know what happened, so he kept it to himself. 

"I'm sorry Ty. Here, come sit with me and Frankie," Gerard offered and scooted over to make room. "I'll make sure everyone behaves or I'll beat the shit out of them with my purse and that thing weighs like a ton."

"That's because they can't leave the house without thirty thousand things. Seriously, I think there is a life raft in there encase it floods randomly. Like Gee, why the fuck do you need all that stuff just to go to Pizza Hut?" Frank teased with a smile. 

"Shut up," Gerard whined and rolled their eyes, turning back to Tyler who was reluctantly sitting down. 

Josh plopped down across from them, causing Brendon to make flirty eyes next to him and scoot as close as possible. Tyler glared at him and Pete grabbed his arm and yanked him over towards him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they finally ordered and ate, which took forever because no one could agree on what pizza they wanted, Pete posed the question on everyone's minds. 

"So. How did you two meet?"

"We uh...we met on Tinder actually."

"Oh yeah Brendon showed me that. That's where he met Ryan."

"Yup!" Brendon piped up with a smile.

"So it is a little more than friends like I thought," Pete beamed.

"Yeah me and him have been getting to know each other but this is our first time actually meeting," Tyler blushed and looked at Josh who was smiling. 

Gerard awwed and hugged Ty. "I'm so proud of you. See what happens when you get out there and met people."

"Come on. Let's blow this popsicle stand," Frank interjected and stood up, shooing everyone out of the bench. 

"To my house! We can walk there it's just down the road," Pete announced and everyone shuffled for the door. 

It was dark out by now but the air felt great and the street lights cast a warm glow on the road as they walked. Frank pulled out some smokes and Gee lit one up for him, as he tucked the pack back into his pocket. They walked hand in hand in front of Tyler and Josh, Frank taking long drags and letting them swirl off into the night air, occasionally passing it off to Gerard.

"Hey Gee. You got anything stronger?" Brendon asked, looking back at them from where he was walking in front by Pete.

"Yeah. I've got booze and some laced X. What'ch you want?"

"Love pills baby," Brendon smirked.

"Let me get 'em."

Gerard dug in their purse and grabbed a small circular tin out filled with little pink tick-tack sized pills with hearts on them.  

They handed one to Frank who smiled devilishly and they both placed one on their tongues, tossing the tin to Brendon. 

"What are you doing?" Tyler whisper yelled. "What the heck is in that tin? That better not be what I think it is."

"Take one. It will make you feel so much better sugar. Trust me," Gee winked as Pete laughed, grabbing one for himself and tossed the tin to Tyler.

He held the metal tin, debating on it like his life depended on this one decision. On one hand he didn't want to do this, especially in front of Josh. He just met the guy and he didn't want him to get the impression that he was a druggy right off the bat. On the other, Tyler had been feeling so stressed and up tight that he really wanted to take the pill and relax like Gee said. He was just about to decide to give the tin back, when Josh looked him in the eyes and took it gently from his hand. 

He took one out placing it on his tongue and grabbed Tyler, pulling him in and kissing him hard. Josh's hands buried into the short sides of his fluffy brown fauxhawk, messaging into it as his soft lips pressed against Tyler's firmly. Tyler felt his stomach ignite with fire and his heart felt like it was about to explode with happiness. 

He had never felt anything so wonderful in his life and he moaned into the kiss. Josh smiled and continued to heat things up, gliding his lips against the other boys hungrily. Tyler's lips parted to do the same and he felt Josh gently slip his tongue in between them, passing the small pill to him as their tongues danced together. 

They finally pulled apart, both panting out of breath and Tyler felt drunk off the kiss. His head was all floaty and all he could think about was how hot Josh looked, standing in front of him with that wolfish grin.

"That was one hell of a kiss babyboy," Josh purred with a seductive glint in his eye and bit his lip.

Tyler gulped the pill down nervously and Josh grabbed one for himself, tossing the tin back to a stunned Gerard. He was starring at them in shock, along with everyone else. 

Josh just took Tyler's hand and he walked between the group, guiding him behind him with a smug smile. Tyler felt in ecstasy and it wasn't just from the pill. 

 


	9. [9] The Trip Part Uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they basically took Ecstasy laced with LSD(ACID). Some symptoms of the drug they took are; hallucinations, delusions including disturbing life like visions, a warped sense of time and one's self, panic attacks, a false sense of affection, and mood swings since Ecstasy makes you fake happy and LSD can make you depressed.
> 
> I DO NOT PROMOTE OR CONDONE DRUG USE. THIS IS JUST A STORY. PLEASE STAY SAFE FRIENDS.
> 
> Warning: severe crazy trip including delusions that at sometimes may become disturbing.

Tyler's mind felt like it was swirling on a crazy theme park ride. Somehow he had gone from being fine to walking in a psychotic version of Wonderland. The ground seemed to swim and dance like lazy ocean waves as he walked. He sat on the ground and stared at a park slide like it held the world's secrets, as it bent and twisted like a moving rainbow bridge to the stars. He could go there, up to the beautiful blackness if he merely reached out his hand. He felt so happy at the thought of just floating into the sky like a bird into space.

Pete was swinging in glitchy forward and backward movements and yelling at the top of his lungs. Gee was throwing pine cones at Josh, who was staggering around and flailing his arms crying. Pete swung really high and jumped off at the top. Tyler swore he was flying till he whirled and hit the ground, exploding into a sparkling mess of light and glitter. Josh toppled over to the ground rocking himself and Gee lost interest, instead busying himself with ballerina jumping around to the music in his head.

Pete must have got up off the ground at some point, because he went and joined Gee and they were now dancing around together. Pete picked them up and spun them around in the air until both of them fell over on the ground giggling. Josh got up before he was almost squished and skipped merrily toward the giant slide, which now looked more like a candy cane. He slid down backwards but his pants rode down till his butt was hanging out and he started crying again.

Frank came running by Tyler and nearly landed on him, as he fled from Brendon. Tyler looked up at Brendon and almost died of fright. His skin was all black and he had huge horns jutting from his head, not to mention these vibrant wings on his back. He looked like the devil and just as the thought crossed his mind, Brendon let out a bone chilling screech and jumped at him.

Tyler screamed and fought for his life, punching and kicking at him, but he couldn't get him off. Brendon clawed at his chest with thick wicked black talons, ripping at the soft flesh on his chest. Bloody slashes were already beginning to crisscross his torso and he could hear his heart hammering in his ears. Demon Brendon roared loudly into his face, spit and blood flying out and hitting him. Then he raised up and plunged a huge crocked black dagger into his chest. Tyler fought to scream but no sound came out. He felt himself being stretched too taunt like a rubber band and then suddenly he snapped.

Hot white pain coursed through his entire body and his back arched up off the ground. The sky began to warp and melt above him and drip onto him, staining him like black ink. Tyler clawed at it and fought to scrub it off but it only spread more, until he was almost covered in it. He felt the dark cold that came with it, a cold that went deep into your bones and held an evil chill to it. It felt wrong and horrible like watching some heartless act being carried out and realizing that you can do nothing to stop it. It welled up in him and then the whispering, oh gosh it was awful.

Thousands of voices were whispering darkly in a language he didn't know and then they were screaming. Tyler fought to block them out, he covered his ears but it did nothing. Then the blackness reached his heart and grabbed it tight, squeezing until he felt it explode. A thousand universes imploded and danced before his very eyes and as the sparkling dust began to fall, the light grew blinding white and then everything went dark.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler was flying.

The wind was rippling across his face, his heart racing, and the loud whine of the engine filled his ears. His bandanna flapped around his neck and his dark shades shielded his eyes from the desert sun. He was in an old electric blue trans am, racing down an old vacant highway somewhere in the desert. Suddenly the sound of another engine filled his ears, as beat up white trans am came flying up beside him. He looked over and saw Gee driving, while Frank sat in the passenger seat and Pete was in the back.

Gee revved their engine a bit, looking over at him, and showing they wanted to race. Tyler smiled and pressed down harder on the gas, passing them. Soon they were racing across the desert, trying to pass each other. Frank stood up on the passenger's side and flipped Tyler off with both hands. Pete started laughing and whooped loudly, shaking his head back and forth like a dog.

Tyler's vision kept flashing back and forth between the desert and this night time scene. The latter was dark and neon lights zoomed by out the windows, bright pinks and blues. They were still racing but they were in different cars and not wearing the crazy colorful stuff they had been earlier. There was something very strange about it and it made him feel extremely sad and nervous.

He didn't get long to think about it when he saw the flash of red and blue lights behind him in the rear view mirror. Gee slammed the pedal to the floor and Tyler did the same. They weaved between cars and whipped around the corner of a store into the back ally, their backends fishtailing as they went. They sped out the back and jumped the curb into a parking lot, the whole car banging down onto the concrete before peeling out again with a loud squeal.


	10. [10] The Trip Part Duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The previous warning still applies to this chapter as well. 
> 
> Please read responsibly.

They raced across the aisles, swung into a parking space, and killed it, jumping from their cars and racing into the nearest store. Gee howled with laughter as they stumbled through the door and tried to catch their breath.

"Did you...did you see that," they huffed out. "Woo! We're fucking rockstars bitches. Nothin' can touch us."

They whipped their hair back and strode into an aisle with one hand on their hip. Tyler didn't know where they were but it had food and lots of other shit so he headed for the back. Frank shouted out with glee about them having Monster and ran for the fridge. Pete just stood there staring at a box of Cosmic Brownies like he just found the Holy Grail, because fucking. Cosmic. Fucking. Brownies!!! 'Nough said.

Tyler found an aisle with chips and raced to the Cheetos. He went to grab for one and misjudged how far away they were, knocking a whole bunch of them to the floor. Just then Gee came galloping down the other end on a pink stick horse with a princess tiara on. They rushed down the aisle toward Tyler.

"Out of my way bitch! This is the fucking Hunger Games!" they yelled and walloped Tyler right in the balls with a foam sword.

Gee nabbed his bag of chips as Tyler toppled to the ground in a heap, sending bags of chips flying everywhere. Frank flew around the corner, racing after them and shooting off Nerf darts like his life depended on it. He stopped by were Tyler lay groaning in pain and threw back the last of his Monster, tossing the can off behind him and holstering his weapon down the front of his pants.

"We have a man down," Frank yelled as he crouched beside him.

Tyler just whined and clutched his throbbing balls. Frank leaned down and looked at him sad and worried. Tyler looked up at his big marble green eyes. They looked so pretty in the light and he found himself forgetting why he was there in the first place. He wasn't sure who moved first but soon Frank's soft lips were on his own. He lifted one hand up and tangled it in his short black hair. Their lips glided together and Tyler felt so much better. After a while, Frank pulled away and looked down at him, both of them out of breath.

"Wow! Mouth-to-mouth really works," he giggled and leaned his head on Tyler's

Tyler laughed as he looked up at him and closed his eyes in mirth. Suddenly Frank was toppling backwards onto the ground with a small yelp. Pete was standing over both of them and glaring at them like they were disgusting.

"What are you two doing? Gee would be so mad at you!"

Frank jumped up and grabbed Tyler's hand, jerking him up off the floor and took off running, pulling Tyler along behind him. The skidded around the aisle, not looking where they were going and crashed into a giant soup display tower. They both hit the ground and were soon bombarded by cans. Gee came galloping around the corner to see what happened and screamed when they saw Frank covered in tomato soup, thinking it was blood.

Some store worker came busting threw the back doors and whirled on them when he saw the mess. He yelled something about calling the cops and ran back through the double doors.

"Shit!" Gee yelled and grabbed Frank bridal style and took off running.

Tyler scrambled over the cans only slipping a few times and raced back down the aisle where Pete was. He jumped on his back piggyback style and spurred his sides like a horse, causing Pete to let out a grunt of pain.

"What the hell Ty?!"

"Hurry! They called the POPO! We've got to go go! Yah horsey!" Tyler said spurring his sides again.

Pete grabbed his legs to hold them up and took off running toward the doors. When they got there Gee had put Frank down and was yelling at a salesperson that refused to move from in front of the door.

"Move you ugly cunt! You have the fashion sense of my grandma and probably only get action from you right hand. I could totally take your nasty hoe ass!" They cracked their knuckles and flicked their hair behind both ears, looking over at Frank "Felicia hold my hoops."

Pete dropped Tyler and grabbed packs of gum from the display beside the checkout counter, chucking them like snowballs at the dude. The guy brought his arms up to cover his face and Frank kicked him in the balls while he was distracted. Everyone took off running, jumping over the guy who had fallen to the floor in pain, and rushing out the door.

They just made it outside when two cop cars raced out into the parking lot, lights flashing and sirens blaring. Gee back peddled and grabbed Pete and Tyler by the arms, pulling them towards the ally leading to the back of the store. Frank raced after them and they had just made it to the back of the ally to get away when someone stepped around the back of the store and stopped right in their path.

They were wearing a big blue furry cartoon mouse head with a cheese grin on its face. He had on a leather jacket of the same brilliant blue and tight grey skinny jeans. Tyler found it hard to focus on them since the added adrenaline was making his already impaired vision swim even more. It was almost too late when he noticed the bright yellow gun in his hand.

They stepped right up to Tyler and cocked the gun back, making him back up till he tripped and fell down. The strange mouseman stood over him with the gun pointed straight at his chest. No one moved and everyone held their breath in fear. Everything had flashed back to the dessert scene and Tyler couldn't shake the strange feeling of deja vu. Then the mouse spoke and Tyler's heart stopped completely.

"I saw you kiss Frank motherfucker."

Josh

Tyler felt nauseous and he started to panic. His eyes went wide and he tried to say something in defense but Josh pulled the trigger.

Tyler could hear nothing over the loud ringing that filled his ears as he gasped for air like a fish. His head hurt badly and was pounding like someone was beating it with a hammer. His vision swam wildly and started to tunnel in. Soon the blackness filled his vision and then there was nothing.


	11. [11] Tre!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final part of The Trip portion
> 
> Possible slight trigger at the end.

Everything was hazy and the only thing Tyler could make out was some muffled sounds around him. Then he felt someone slapping him lightly and he tried to focus on what they were saying, but it just sounded garbled in his ears. He slowly began to open his eyes, blinking a bit and till the slightly blurry scene before him came in clear. Gee was standing over the top of him slapping him lightly on the cheek.

"Wake up Ty. You've got to wake up." Their face was creased with concern and then relief settled in as they realized he was awake.

They were wearing the same leggings, skirt, and jean jacket but now everything looked a little worse for the wear. Under a rip in one knee of their leggings, Tyler noticed a slight scrap like at some point they fell and skinned it slightly.

"What happened? Where am I?" he questioned as he rose up a bit looking around.

His breath stopped as he took in the rickety metal beds and thick metal bars that surrounded them. Then the realization hit him, he was in jail. His heart slammed in his chest and he started to panic, looking at Gee and gaping like a fish out of water. Tyler heard the light jingle of keys and heavy shoes coming toward them and scrambled back in his bed, squishing Brendon behind him receiving an 'ooph' and a glare.

A man in a pressed blue uniform came walking up and stopped in front of them, hands on his hips and shook his head.

"Gee I thought you promised you wouldn't end up in here again. Now you're getting your friends caught up in this too?"

Gee stood up and waltzed over to the bars, put their hands up on them, and leaning against them as they looked up at the man.

"Sorry Officer McCracken," they purred sweetly, blinking up at him innocently.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it this time Gee. You're gonna have to go to rehab and if I catch you again after that I'm afraid you'll have to stay in here."

"Please officer," they whined and bit their lip slightly.

The officer stepped forward with the keys and opened the cell for Gee. "Alright. Come with me and we'll discuss this in my office."

Gee stepped out and the officer closed the door behind them. "After you," they gestured.

Tyler jumped up from the bed. "Where you going Gee? What about us? Aren't we getting out too?"

"Don't worry Ty. I'm sure me and the officer can...work something out. You'll be out in no time sugar," Gee winked and slunk off after the officer, throwing their arm over his shoulder with a seductive smile and swinging their hips as they walked. An echo of catcalls followed them as they wandered off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler had been pacing the tiny cell for at least thirty minutes now and he still felt anxious as hell. Brendon was the only one in the cell with him and he was asleep, not wanting to be bothered. Tyler hadn't seen or heard from Pete, Frank, or Josh. He figured they must have been in a different cell but Tyler was worried after the events of last night. He was still unsure of what had been real or just part of the hellacious drugscape, but he prayed he hadn't really screwed things up between him and Josh.

He swiftly sunk into the metal bunk across form Brendon's, the metal making a loud shriek of protest as he did. He rested his head in his hands and stared down at the floor, blinking and filled with a heavy mix of worry and sadness. The ache to be near Josh and see him again, see if he was alright, was like a physical ache that tore at his chest.

Soon Gee returned with the keys looking rather smug and opened the door, their hair a bit more messy than before. "I'm here ta' spring ya' boys. Let's blow this Popsicle stand!" they exclaimed.

Brendon jumped up and shot a knowing half smile at Gee, waltzing through the door and waiting outside. Tyler reluctantly followed and stared at Gee with concern.

"You do know bribing an officer is wrong?"

"So's doin' drugs sweetheart," Gee stated flatly, turning on their heels and walking towards where Tyler assumed the rest of the gang was.

Tyler just sighed and fell silent, reflecting on his choices as of late. He seemed to only be getting into a deeper and deeper mess every time he became inebriated and was now seriously reconsidering his choice of friends. He felt like a nice quite average life with normal friends that didn't do crazy shit all the time was more suited to him. He briefly considered what he would be like if he could be a shy, quiet, law-abiding person that just focused on his schooling and future for a bit.

His daydream was cut short as he ran into the back of Brendon, having stopped before him without Tyler having noticed.

"Tyler! Watch where you're going!" Brendon huffed reproachfully.

Gosh Brendon was grumpy when he was fresh off intoxication. It wasn't like he had meant to run into to him. Tyler just shook it off and looked up at the cell they stopped in front of. Frank was helping a rather busted up looking Pete over to the door. His nose looked like it was busted and he had the beginnings of a black eye. 

Tyler was concerned for Pete but he seemed like he would be fine, just a little sore. Although, it made him extremely worried about Josh. He couldn't see behind Frank and Pete to know if he was there and alright.

"What happened?" Gee questioned, face scrunched up in confusion and disgust, as they pointed at Pete's face.

"I think he tried to fight one of the officers," Frank suggested.

Pete just nodded, wincing and breaking into a weary smile.

"Is Josh alright?" Tyler piped up worried.

Both Frank and Pete's faces fell and they stared sympathetically at him.

"What?" Tyler couldn't hold the nervous shake in his voice as his stomach filled with dread.

"Tyler. Josh is in the hospital. He...he got hurt pretty bad. I'm sorry Ty," Frank finally spoke.

The room spun and felt like it was closing in all the sudden. He felt like he was going to throw up and he raced off down the hall, shouts following behind him. He didn't stop, he couldn't, he just kept running until he found a one person mens room and burst through the door. He locked it behind him and ran to the toilet, heaving until his stomach was empty. Tears poured down his face and he gasped for air between loud chocked sobs.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, sinking to the floor, his whole body shaking. His eyes screwed up tight and his head fell forward between his knees, hugging them to his chest. This was all his fault. He really screwed everything up this time.

 


	12. [12]

Tyler sat in the uncomfortable green hospital chair and stared at the busted up boy laying in the bed before him. Josh's soft fluffy hair was shockingly bright against the starch white pillow. A few deep purple shadow like bruises spotted his pale face. The only sound in the room was the steady beep of the heart rate monitor and Josh's deep even breaths as he slept.

Gee and Frank were waiting out in the lobby and Pete was getting his injuries looked at in another room. Tyler just sat by himself waiting for his beautiful boy to wake up but it was probably best that he stayed sleeping. From what the nurse had told him, Josh had accidentally been shot and had lost quite a bit of blood. No one had told him how it had happened and he was petty mad at the cops because he was certain it was their fault.

Tyler held his hand in his own and rubbed soft circles against the back with his thumb. He really had no idea what went on at all during the bad trip they had. He didn't know if he had really kissed Frank and upset Josh or not. He was too afraid of what the answer might be and Frank hadn't really said anything to him. He really hoped that it had all just been a hallucination and when Josh woke up they would be fine. He had already slept with Tristan at the party, he didn't need to add to the list of people he had been with instead of Josh.

Tyler really frickin liked Josh and all he wanted was to finally meet him in person but it turned into a disaster. He didn't know why he always let his friends talk him into doing stupid shit that ended in him making some really bad life choices. Maybe that was the problem though, maybe the worst life choice was the group of friends he had that pressured him into doing the shit in the first place.

Tyler sighed and laid his head down next to his and Josh's intertwined hands, closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep. He just felt so tired and worn all over again. It had been a lie. The drugs never made him feel better, if anything he felt worse than he did before. That was the last time he listened to Gee when he smiled and told him to do something to feel better. All they ever did was stuff that supposedly made you feel better but only ever got them in trouble.

They were forever telling some story to the group about this or that they had gotten up to but never got caught. Frank and Brendon would always laugh as they passed a joint around and listened and Tyler just felt super lame for neither smoking nor finding the criminal antics funny. Brendon would always elbow him in the side and tell him to 'stop being such an old man and live a little'. That was until Brendon got caught by his RA for smoking pot and had to kiss his ass just to get out of going to jail. Apparently being someone's personal slave for a semester was enough to make him shut up about Tyler's choice not to participate.

Tyler had just about fallen asleep to his own thoughts rambling in his head, when there was a soft knock at the door. He looked up to see a dark haired guy in his late twenties, standing at the door. Tyler must have had a confused look on his face, because the man cleared his throat and walked forward carefully. He stopped a little ways from them and glanced between them before talking.

"Hey. Um...I'm a friend of Josh's. I work at Guitar Center with him. Josh works the drums counter and I work guitars. I heard the news and so I came as fast as I could. Is he alright? What happened?"

Tyler sighed as a sad smile crossed his face, "I don't know to be honest. The nurse told me he got shot though. He lost a lot of blood so he'll probably be sleeping for a while trying to build his strength back up again."

The stranger just stared somberly at Josh for a while as complete silence descended over the room again. His eyes drifted down to their intertwined hands and he looked back up at Tyler.

"Are you his boyfriend?"

Tyler let go of Josh's hand and scrubbed at his face, letting out a stressed groan. "It's kind of complicated but I guess you could say we're each other's interests. We're still kind of getting to know each other before we make it official or anything."

The stranger smiled, "Makes sense. He was telling me he had found someone he'd taken a liking to recently. He couldn't stop smiling at work and he was on his phone all the time. So I give him shit about it a lot because he's my bro. Also, he like squealed really loud one time about something you two had said and it got pretty frickin funny when everyone stared at him like he was crazy."

Tyler giggled at the memory and grinned like a love sick idiot, looking back at Josh's calm face as he lay their asleep. He looked so peaceful and beautiful and he prayed that he wouldn't ever have to stop looking at that face ever. He almost had though, he almost lost him and the realization of that fact hit him really hard and he wanted to cry all over again.

Just then Frank walked in the door.

"Hey Ty do want a....."

Tyler looked up to find Frank frozen mid stride in the doorway, staring wide eyed and shocked at Josh's guitarist friend. He looked like he had seen a ghost. He was completely pale, even more than usual, and his eyes were hollow with fear and something else that Tyler couldn't quite put his finger on. Something dark and haunting, almost like...pain he guest.

"Frankie?" the stranger spoke in almost a whisper and Tyler realized that he was mirroring the same look as Frank.

Although, the words seemed to break the spell holding Frank frozen there. He closed his mouth, blinking a bit, and then bolted swiftly back through the door and down the hall. The stranger took off after him calling his name and begging for him to come back, leaving Tyler very confused and with no explanation as to what the hell was going on.

He stared silently at the door for a few minutes, confused, until he felt a hand close around his and he jumped and turned to look.

"Tyler?" Josh let out a soft whisper, blinking tiredly.

"Y-yes?" he answered, but Josh had already drifted off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who was Josh's strange friend and why was Frank so scared of him?
> 
> Did Frank and Tyler really kiss?
> 
> Is Josh going to be mad at him?
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Have a great week. :)
> 
> xox Weylin


	13. [13]

Tyler knew he shouldn't be doing this but he just had to. The curiosity was killing him and he had to make sure everything was alright.

He had gotten up to go get some coffee. He needed something to calm him and help him relax. He walked down the long hallways till he made it to the coffee machine by the cafeteria. He grabbed a Styrofoam cup and placed it under the pour spout for mocha cappuccino, put money in the machine, pressed the little button, and waited for the cup to fill. He had just gotten it full and was about to head back to the room, when he heard familiar voices. Tyler peaked around the corner of the wall behind the machine and that's when he saw them.

Frank was sitting next to that strange guy from earlier and their chairs were turned so they were facing each other. It was very obvious that Frank looked conflicted, like he didn't know whether to be angry or sad. He had his arms crossed and he looked like he wanted to turn away but at the same time, some small fragment of something held him back. Some connection he had with the man across from him, tugged him back and held him there struggling with his feelings. He could hear their soft voices carrying from the table.

Tyler really shouldn't have stayed to listen in on their conversation but he was concerned for his friend.

"Frank. I...Shit. It's been so long since I've seen you."

  
"Billie, why are you here?" Frank huffed in annoyance.

_So that was the guy's name._

"Look I don't want to cause any trouble. I'm friends with Josh. I just came to see if he was alright. The hospital has me down as his emergency contact, so they called me and I came to be here for him. Me and Josh have been friends for a long time, even before I meet you."

Frank seemed to draw into himself a bit at the mention of him and Billie's past. Whatever happened must have been bad, because Tyler had never seen Frank like this before. He was always this confident strong presence in the room but now he was reduced to a sad defenseless puppy. It made Tyler uneasy and he wished he could do something about it but he really wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

"Look Frank, I'm not leaving my friend okay. He needs me and he means more to me than some hateful glares and feelings of tension between us. I'm going to be a man about this and stay for my friend. Now, I'm willing to be civil with you. I just ask that you do the same."

Frank looked pained, like Billie had dealt him a physical blow, a punch to the gut. He just looked away and heaved a shaky sigh, running his hands through his hair.

"Billie, how can you ask me to pretend like nothing happened between us? How can you ask me to overlook one of the most painful memories in my life, just so you can waltz in here out of God knows where and sit in a shitty hospital chair, pretending not to give a fuck that I'm here. Pretending not to fucking care that you just up and walked out of my life one day. We were so good Billie, what the fuck happened?"

"Frank, I..."

"Answer me damn it!" Frank growled and slammed his hand down on the grey plastic table.

Grey. The whole room was the same color; the chairs, the table, the emptiness of the early morning hospital, but most of all the silence that stretched out and the feelings between the two ex-lovers. It was all a pale shade of drab and boring but most of all sadness and confusion. In that moment, grey was more than just a color, it was a living breathing thing that blanketed everything. It felt suffocating and draining the life out of the entire room.

"I'm sorry."

It was barely a whisper and if Tyler hadn't been straining desperately to hear every word he would have missed it.

"Sorry? Sorry? Motherfucker you can't...that's not...ugh!" Frank yelled, frustration taking a physical toll on him.

Every moment of sadness that Frank had felt from the time his ex-lover left him till now, seemed to well up inside him till he couldn't hold it in anymore and it began to pour out. His eyes flooded with tears and he was trying to swallow past the painful lump in his throat.

"How can you think that will make this okay? Huh? How could you...," Frank ground the words through his teeth and then punched Billie, not to lightly, in the chest. "...Think that will fix this?"

Billie just stared at him and Frank glared back, seething with anger as fat tears rolled down his perfect face. He looked sort of like and avenging angel statue you saw in old ruins, crying over the loss of the people and going out before them with a sword held high to claim retribution for the bloodshed of the innocent. He looked so fragile and so powerful all in that moment that it seemed almost impossible for the two contrasts to meld in one figure but there it was.

Suddenly, Frank decided he'd had enough of the tension and moved forward to end it but not how Tyler thought, no. Frank kissed Billie passionately, burying his hands in the other man's hair and dragging him closer with force.

Yeah, Tyler really needed to leave, like now.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days were kind of crazy for Tyler.

He didn't know what to make of everything now. There was so much muddy mess in his life that he had no idea how to clean up. He didn't know what was going on with Frank and Billie, Gee had taken Pete home and then wasn't really seen again, he didn't know what happened earlier with him during the trip at all. He had begun to doubt everything that had happened and question if maybe he was still on the horrible nightmare carousel ride. Even the lucid moments, if you could call them that, had been sketchy, so maybe.

Tyler just didn't really want to think about it. So he distracted himself with Josh.

He was recovering well the doctors said but he was hardly ever awake and even when he was, there were so many painkillers in his system that he really wasn't. Tyler had tried to hold conversation with him once or twice already but it was broken and hard to follow. So Tyler just sat there and begged for him to be okay again soon.

It hurt to think about the fact that this was the most the two had gotten to hang out yet and Josh wasn't even conscious for it. All the sadness and frustration was just welling up in Tyler and all he wanted to do was snuggle with the cute boy in front of him. He wanted so badly to just lay against his side, with is head against Josh's toned chest and breathe him in. He just wanted to flood his whole being with him until he was full and his heart would be complete for the first time in his life.

Tyler just wanted to fall completely and utterly in love and he knew that Josh was who he wanted to experience that with.

"Please get well soon Josh," he whispered against his Josh's fingers, as he held warm hand against his lips and kissed it. "I think I'm falling for you and I need you here to catch me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many feels!!!!!
> 
> I really like the direction this fic is going. I had started out with a plan for this but I scratched it because this has evolved into something so much more and I really like it. I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am. I'm sorry it's been getting so sad lately but don't worry. I have a feeling that it's about to get better. Tyler is really starting to fall for Josh. I'm pretty sure this is about to get really fluffy and sappy. :)
> 
> Thanks for putting up with me while I was letting this fic shape. It's been a bit bumpy but I like the turn out.
> 
> Thanks for reading my little gay-ship loving punkin muffins. It means a lot to me.
> 
> xox Weylin


	14. [14]

It had been a week now and the doctors finally were letting Josh go home.

Tyler had been so excited he nearly cried and hugged the doctor. He had spent a week running on crappy hospital coffee and barely any sleep, he felt like a mindless zombie just meandering the hallways and camping out in the small uncomfortable chair next to Josh's bed till they kicked him out each night. Then he'd finally wander home and lay in his bed staring at the ceiling with nothing but his thoughts until he finally passed out.

Billie and Frank had been the only change in the sea of monotony during that week.

The two men would often take turns wandering into the room and just sitting with Tyler, attempting to make small talk until they just gave up and wandered back out again. Frank seemed desperate to make Tyler function like a normal human should and do all those things essential to his wellbeing. He'd bring him food and force him to eat, drag him out of the chair to take a walk with him, and even going as far as reminding him to take bathroom breaks.

Tyler supposed he had become rather pitiful, but in just a short time, he had become hopelessly attached to Josh and everything else in his life had become rather pointless in comparison. Tyler regretted most of the decisions in his life but definitely not him.

He was just so happy that Josh was going to be able to go home now. Tyler had missed a whole week of school and he was rather worried about it. He already had so much to catch up on.

Josh was doing so much better too. Tyler remembered just this morning how relieved he'd been when Josh's eyes had fluttered open and slowly fixed on him, a small tired smile gracing his face.

"Tyler...," his voice came out soft and rough, "I missed your smile."

Tyler just stuttered through something half a laugh and half a sob of joy, as tears welled in his eyes.

The doctors had lowered his dose of pain meds and had said that he would be more coherent today but still Tyler had felt so unprepared after a week of not hearing his beautiful voice.

After Josh had woken up enough to eat a cup of Jello, the doctor told them both the good news. Josh was going to get to go home and Tyler couldn't wait to help him there.

Frank had promised to keep him at his house and take care of him while he recovered, since Billie had work and Tyler had school to get back to. Tyler was so grateful, because he really didn't know what to do and he had been so stressed about it. Josh had no family close by and he wanted to be able to go see him as soon as he got out of school every day. Luckily, Frank lived just down the road from where Tyler's dorm was, so he could be there for him as much as possible.

Tyler still felt so guilty for it all, some part of him just couldn't let go that the whole thing had been his fault, but really it was Josh who had urged him to take the drugs in the first place.

As soon as Frank showed up, Tyler went and got the nurse, telling them that they could take Josh home now and they quickly got him ready. After they cleared him to go home, Tyler helped him into a wheelchair and Frank went to go pull his car around. Josh still remained a bit groggy throughout the whole thing, but he was doing way better and Tyler was so happy, he could cry again.

They were finally taking him home and away from that retched place. Tyler had grown to really hate it. He guessed he should be thankful since they had saved Josh's life, but it just reminded him of pain and sadness and he didn't want that any more.

Tyler followed the little nurse down the hall and out the front door, wheeling Josh to the car. It was almost surreal, the way he felt, like at any moment he was going to wake up back in the hospital chair and it would all have been a dream. He had to keep telling himself that it was really happening, Josh was really better and going to be fine. He couldn't even remember getting down to the front door, because he had just done it all on autopilot.

Once they had gotten Josh into the car, Tyler had opted to ride in the back with him. He didn't want to leave Josh's side again really because he was so afraid what might happen. Frank hadn't questioned him on it and the whole ride back had been quite, since Josh was asleep and no one else seemed up for conversation.

When Frank pulled in the driveway, Tyler finally snapped out of his daze, everything finally hit him. He quickly jumped out and ran around to Josh's side, opening the door and shaking him awake gently.

"We're here Josh. We did it. You're going to be alright now. Me and Frank are going to take care of you. We're gonna get through this," he reassured him gently, with a big smile.

He could feel a tear rolling down his cheek again with how happy he was, when Josh smiled up at him. It felt more like he was consoling himself somewhat, than telling him but he really couldn't believe it.

"Thanks Ty," he blinked sleepily and yawned.

Tyler and Frank helped him walk in the house and to the room Frank had set up for him. After words, Frank ducked out to let them be alone together.

Tyler gently stroked Josh's hand and smiled down at him. Josh gently took their intertwined hands and placed them against his face, kissing Tyler's knuckles lightly. He just closed his eyes and breathed out a happy sigh.

"You know what Tyler? I'm actually kind of glad this happened, I get to be with you all the time now," he whispered, "Maybe it's fate. It's drawing us together."

"The whole time I was there; I wasn't even really conscious but I knew you were right there beside me. I could feel it and I kept reminding myself to hold on for you. So I could see your beautiful face again."

Tyler chuckled a bit sadly and leaned down placing a soft kiss to the other man's head.

"Sleep tight Josh."

Tyler turned to leave but Josh grabbed his wrist, tugging him back.

"Please, stay with me again?" Josh pleaded with him, his big brown sad eyes melting into the other man's heart.

"Alright, I'll stay."

Josh scooted over the best he could and pulled Tyler down to him, to lay beside him. He curled up into him as much as possible, and quickly dozed off facing him, a content smile playing at his lips. Tyler just lay there and watched his beautiful boy sleep peaceful for the first time in a while. He couldn't fight the feeling in his chest, threatening to well up and pour out. He gently stroked Josh's cheek and feel asleep too, exhausted from the long day.


End file.
